When We Were Young
by kari shishi
Summary: AU Mai-Hime. Two kids become friends even though they belong to opposing ends of society. After 10 years of being separated they find themselves once again on opposite sides, this time, leading enemy forces against each other.
1. When We Were Young

**When We Were Young**

We were just kids at the time. But no one really knows what that meant to us.

I mean sure, she was a rich kid, mommy's little girl, the princess of high white walls and anything she could ever dream of. Her future was hers for the taking.

I was the street trash, left over of someone's one night stand. I was an orphan living in the streets of the worst part of the city right before the lowest economic period known to man. I was nobody.

We met by mistake; I was 5 years old at the time, wandering the streets looking for a chance to snick an apple or something from the nearby fruit stands. There was a growing crowd by the nearby park as a limo pulled up with a black glossy shine. I found myself internally growling at the sight. _How dare they come here of all places,_ I turned around and huffed, _they don't belong here._

I walked down a nearby alley hoping to stay out of sight from the rich bastards that dared to present themselves here. I may have been young, but no one was too small to know the differences between us and them, they had everything, we had nothing… I had nothing, and I was bitter as hell.

I stopped walking as I heard a silent scuffle coming from behind a crate up ahead. My heart started pounding. I didn't have back up with me, and if whoever was in hiding managed to get the jump on me I'd be screwed. I looked back up the alley from where I had come and noticed the heavy flow of police passing by. _I hate Cops._ They were dirty, all of them. I would have probably ended up worse off if I turned back to them. The only way out was forward past the ambusher that lay in waiting.

So I ran and leapt over the crate and tackled the person behind it hoping to catch them by surprise and buy more time to escape. Straddled over the perpetrator, my fists clenched and ready to pummel whoever was below me, I froze. She looked up at me with startled red eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I looked down on this strange girl. Those eyes were so deep and alive, and I had never seen anything like it before.

I stood up off of her and backed myself up to the opposite wall. I refused to turn my back to her and give her an advantage but at the same time she seemed just as wary of me as she too turned to face me, still seated on the floor.

"Hey you!" An officer called to me. I was reluctant to break my gaze from her but the officer was more of a threat. "What do you want?" I glared at him. "Hey twerp, look at you getting all hostile. Do I need to kick your ass in order to remind you who you're speaking to?" The officer stepped forward. "You're welcome to try," I growled and took a couple steps toward the officer, taking him up on the challenge.

"Kiyo! That's enough! We're supposed to be looking for the little miss not cleaning up the street trash," another officer placed a hand on Kiyo's shoulder. "Psh, whatever. Hey brat you haven't happened to find another twerp about your age running around here with red eyes have you?" I could feel her tense up behind the crate wondering what I was going to do.

I scoffed, like I was going to help them, "Like a little rich bitch would end up here. Go fuck off," I spat. The officer named Kiyo clenched his fists ready to beat the crap out of me but the other officer restrained him. "Come on let it go Kiyo!"

"But Deni, this bitch is trying us!"

"She's just a kid Kiyo get over it. Let's go."

Deni led the other officer away. Only once they were long gone did I turn to the girl with red eyes still hiding behind the crate. Her eyes were bright and she was smiling at me. "What are you smiling at?" I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as her red eyes continued forward piercing into my eyes. She suddenly burst out laughing and I felt my cheeks grow hotter. "Damn you," I mumbled.

____________________________________________________________________________________

It was always a game, or at least that's how it had started.

I would sit by my mother's side wearing a matching kimono to hers as she tended business meetings with all the big shots of the city. They said I was my mother's business mascot because she would take me with her wherever she went, and have me attend every meeting or event. I was told be silent and remain still, so I did.

My father was on the other side of the world, he and my mother never got along, but they never got a divorce for political reasons. So instead they split the world in half and divided it amongst them two and I was no exception. I would spend every other year with each parent never truly being allowed to settle and make friends or even a home. They were just two places I would visit. They were just two sets of people I'd have to smile to.

Needless to say I hated it. I hated all the smiling and the false compliments from strange adults. I hated it so much, that on one expedition to the inner city I donned a cloak of rags and ran off into the streets. I knew my mother would be furious but her pride wouldn't let her call for my father's back up. So it would be easier to deal with just the local law enforcement. They were easy enough to evade. What I was really looking for was to see how long it took her to touch the street herself and find me.

I never thought about the possible dangers, I never thought about the area we were in. I was arrogant and unstoppable as I ran through the dirty alleys. Looking back now I guess I'd say I was just downright lucky that I ran into her then, or maybe it was just fate. Either way, at the time I felt like I owned the world so it was only natural that it give me a body guard. I was 7 when I met her.

She startled me when she pounced on top of me, yet her deep emerald eyes seemed to be more shocked than I was. They were alive with questions and wonder like if she was staring at a mythical beast she had never seen before. I was slightly amused and slightly put off by the way she looked at me like if I was a strange creature.

She hesitantly stood and put distance between us. She never released me from her gaze as I imitated her and kept my back to the wall. _Ara, what is this girl doing?_

"Hey you!" I could see the flash of inner turmoil behind her eyes as she furrowed her brows cutely in concentration. Then reluctantly she snapped her heavy gaze away from me and snapped back at the officer, "What do you want?" Her once curious eyes seemed to freeze over with pure malice at the policeman. _Ara, not very mindful of the law is she?_

"Hey twerp, look at you getting all hostile. Do I need to kick your ass in order to remind you who you're speaking to?" I recognized his voice. It was Kiyo. If this girl got into a fight with him it could turn out very ugly for her. "You're welcome to try," she growled like an angry puppy. "Kiyo! That's enough! We're supposed to be looking for the little miss not cleaning up the street trash," _ah yes, suspicions confirmed._ The other one must've been Deni, my mother's personal escort. My eyes widened, _she must be close_. _This makes the chase a bit more interesting._

"Psh, whatever. Hey brat you haven't happened to find another twerp about your age running around here with red eyes have you?" _Oh no, she's going to give me away. Then my mother would definitely be angry with me, and who knows, send me with my father two weeks early._

I hated going to my father's most of all. He always left me at home and never let me go anywhere. And at night he would come home drunk with another fling every day, and a hangover that made him grouchy and irritable in the morning.

She scoffed, "Like a little rich bitch would end up here. Go fuck off!" I was relieved that she didn't give me away, but at the same time irked that she had just called me a bitch. Well whatever, she was cute defending me.

"Come on let it go Kiyo!"

"But Deni, this bitch is trying us!"

"She's just a kid Kiyo get over it. Let's go."

She turned back to me, "What are you smiling at?" I didn't notice that I was smiling, but then the cutest blush came across her fair skin and I couldn't contain my amusement any longer. She turned a deeper shade of red and mumbled something under her breath.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before those losers get back." She grabbed my hand and dragged me along behind her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Her crimson eyes never let me go.

I woke up naked and alone like every other night for the past ten years. Her eyes would haunt my sleep and I was reluctant to return to reality from these cruel nightmares.

There was banging on my door, "Hey! Get your ass out here you mutt," Nao yelled form the other side of the metal door. "Yeah yeah I'm coming damn spider," I mumbled as I stood to get dressed for the days leisurely activities of kicking the Collective Federation's ass.

The CF had overthrown several world powers by means of blackmail or downright assassinations of different political heads, uniting the world under one sovereign corrupted nation in the short time of 5 years. In reality I'm not sure if things started falling apart 10 years ago or 5. My judgment was heavily biased leaning towards the ten since that was when she was forced to move away and left me alone.

I walked out into the main command center, it was just a small room that used to be our fort when we were younger, where some of the others were waiting for me. "Midori what's the report?" I took a seat in my rickety lawn chair, setting my assault rifle down across my lap.

"Viola is sending another wave of troops into the inner city sector. They should be there by tomorrow."

"How is that flank holding out from the last wave?" The CF troops have been bombarding that sector for weeks now. They must be looking for something. The squads I had stationed there have held out so far but it was a matter of time before they needed back up. "They are just barely recovering from the last wave. Those bastards sure are determined to get into that place. I wonder why?"

"Their leader, this Viola person must be an idiot. There's nothing left in those slums except the poor helpless bastards," Nao examined her nails with boredom.

"Those 'poor helpless bastards' are the people we're trying to protect Nao. And not too long ago they were us," I glared at her. She just rolled her eyes. "They must be looking for something in there," Midori said scratching her head, "or someone." At this I looked up. _Could they be looking for someone, but who?_ It took me back those 20 years to when I had first looked into her red eyes. The cops had been looking for her in there too.

"We should go in this time and try and intercept them," I stood up and walked over to the map pinned to the wall. "They need to learn who they are dealing with."

"That's right. Justice always prevails," Midori exclaimed. Nao rolled her eyes. "Let's mobilize and cut them off before they reach the innercity sector. Whatever they're after we don't want them to get."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I could still feel the silk of her long pitch black hair as it ran through my fingers.

I sat in the empty board room in my large chair wrapped in nothing but sheets. Her arms used to hold me and keep me safe from the dangers I was so unaware of. I missed her every day and night for the past ten years. "Where are you now?" I wondered aloud as my fingers played over the holographic map display of the inner city sector. "Are you still in there?"

Since that day we had met I spent as much time with her as possible. I would run away every chance I could get just to hang out with her. She introduced me to some of the other neighborhood kids and let me into their secret fort that was made up of wooden boards arranged against the alley wall. She taught me how to get around the city without running into much trouble and where to go if that's exactly what I was looking for, which it never was, and for the first time I had found a friend. Even when I'd go spend the year at my father's house I showed her how we can keep in contact and we always did.

There was even that time she convinced me to try stealing bread with her. I decided it would be a fun thing to try, not that I had a need for bread, but she was really excited when I told her I would come with her and who could deny the cute blush and eager green puppy eyes. I was 16 at the time.

I walked up to the counter and gave my best smile up to the man standing behind it.

"Why hello there little lady? What can I get for you?"

"Ara let's see…what is that on the end?" I pointed to the curious looking roll at the far end. He walked over to it with a smirk. "That is my pride and joy." He went off explaining the history of how he made the recipe with the gentle nudge of well placed smiles and polite questions. I gave her the signal and she snuck in from the other side while the man was distracted. She cleaned out half of his counter and gave me the thumbs up as she disappeared around the corner. The man was still ranting about how his aunt tried to steal his recipe. "Excuse me baker-han, but my mother is probably worried sick about me. I should be heading home."

"Ah you're too polite. Are you sure you live around here? Well then have a good day and be safe." I bowed politely and headed off to where she had disappeared. I found her waiting for me with a great big grin across her face. I could hear the baker swearing loudly at the discovery of his missing stores. We bolted as fast as we could down the alley and around some corners as the man chased behind us. She pulled me into a tight doorjamb where we hid until the footsteps disappeared.

We burst out laughing at the thrill of it all. I had never done anything like that before and I could still feel the adrenaline running through me. Suddenly her cheeks flushed a deep red and she stopped laughing. "Ara, Natsuki is blushing and I haven't even said anything yet?" Her cheeks darkened and she looked away from me, "idiot," she mumbled. Than the two of us became silent realizing how close together we were.

I could feel her heart quicken, or perhaps that was just mine pounding away at my chest. The thrill of the run was still coursing through me making me bolder than else I would have been. I raised my hand to her hot cheek and turned her head to face me. Her usually clear green eyes were hazy as they looked at me. My thumb gently caressed her under her eye while my other hand ran through her black silky tresses. I leaned forward feeling her puffs of warm breath caress my lips.

"Kaichou," the easy voice called to me pulling me from the realm of my most precious memories. "Yes Reito-han?"

"Some of the board members are wondering why 'Viola' is sending troops to the inner city sector."

"Tell them it's to achieve a strategic hold against the rebellion. That should quiet them down for some time yes?"

He bowed to me before turning to leave, "yes Kaichou-sama." I chuckled to myself. _Reito, Reito, Reito._


	2. If You Saw Me Now

What would you think if you saw me now?

Crouched behind a collapsed wall, I held my rifle to my chest. I could see Nao in a similar position on the other end of the long street. Our eyes met and I gave her a nod. The enemy was just on the other side of where I sat, totally unaware of our presence.

Nao's squad crept in covering their left flank. Once they were in position I pulled a smoke bomb from my belt and flung it over my head to where they were camped. The rest of my squad did the same.

"What the fuck," someone cursed as they coughed on the rising smoke. I lunged out from behind the wall and released a spray of bullets to the surprised enemy camp. I could see their shadows huddled in confusion by the sudden fire from all sides. "Hold your fire," I commanded.

Once the smoke cleared I rose to my feet to assess the damage. "Scouts," I informed my men as I kicked over some of the bodies to make sure they were dead. "The rest shouldn't be too far from here," Nao came up to my side. "Maybe."

"Hey we've got a live one!" I ran over to where they were holding up a bloody soldier barely able to stand on his own.

"What's your name soldier," I demanded. He spat, "fuck you." I glared at him. That seemed to silence his cursing a bit as he stared back at me with fear in his eyes. "What's your name," I tried again holding a pistol to his head. "What's the point? You're going to fucking kill me anyway." I smiled, "you look awfully scared for someone who's accepted death. How about this then," I smacked him with the butt of my rifle, not nearly as hard as I could have, it worked all the same. "How about I let you die if you give me the information I need." His eyes widened. "Nao," she nodded and took him from the men that were holding him and flung him to the ground. "It's time for you and me to play bitch," she laughed.

He tried to crawl away from her but she grabbed his foot and dragged him back, "where are you going? It's going to be fun I promise." She twisted his ankle until it cracked invoking a scream from the wounded man. "What's your name," I calmly asked as I sat atop a broken wall with my legs crossed. When he took too long to answer Nao stomped on his wounded leg. "Fuuuuuck!!!! It's Kiyo, it's Kiyo!!"

"Kiyo," I repeated. The name sounded familiar to me but I couldn't be too sure. "How many of you are there?" More silence followed by a scream as Nao twisted his arm. "500," he sobbed. "Where are they?" He tried to squirm away again. Nao grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back making sure to kick him repeatedly before letting him drop to the ground. "North East of here, 5 miles" this came out as a whisper.

_What a wuss,_ I thought to myself, _Nao didn't even really do much._ Then it hit me. "Kiyo," I said with renewed interest. He turned his head as best he could to look over at me. "Long time no see buddy. You do remember me right," I grinned. "Fuck."

When she would runaway chances were we ran into the same wiry smart ass police officer. I never really committed his name to memory. The last time I had heard it was the first day we had met after all.

"Hey trash! You know where that Fujino tramp ran off to," he'd always ask me.

"Nope sorry pig, I haven't seen a damn thing. You should scram before I have to beat your ass again."

He laughed his annoying arrogant laugh. "One day that laugh will kill you. I just hope I'm the one to do it." He glared at me drawing his pistol. "I'd like to see you try little piece of maggot shit. Now tell me where the bitch is! I know you're hiding her!" I scoffed at this, "why the hell would I want to hide some prissy ass chick? Besides it's not like you actually know how to shoot that thing." I walked towards him daring him to fire. He put the gun away and grinned, "The piece of shit will make too much noise. I want to beat the shit out of you in peace."

I ducked as he swung at me and speared him to the floor. I punched him as hard as I could, eliciting little more than a cut lip and laughs from the grown man. He tugged my collar and flung me at the wall. Where he climbed on top of me and slammed his fists into my face. At those moments all I could see were flashes of white and black as I tried to remain conscience long enough to kick him in the groin.

"Fucking bitch," he swore as he stood up holding tightly to his family gems before kicking me repeatedly. I could do little more than breathe, if you could even call it that, before he finally let up and spat on me. "One day you're going to learn little girl," and he walked away.

I lay on the floor staring at the grey cement hoping the pain would go away soon. Then I heard the screeching of the rusted door where she had been hiding. At first all I saw were her nice clean boots as they stopped in front of me. She bent down and picked up my head so that I could look at her. There were tears guarded closely in the corners of her crimson eyes. I just grinned.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Ara, Natsuki-chan just defended me, how else am I supposed to look at her?" I glared at her use of –chan as I fought off a coming blush. "Tch, idiot."

"Natsuki's the idiot for doing that; she could have just hid with me you know." I scowled, "and hide from that punk, no way. These are just scratches, besides, if I didn't face him he would've pried further into here and found you. Who knows what he would have done to you."

"Ara, Natsuki forgets that he would just return me home," she absentmindedly stroked my head.

"But, then you'll get sent away to your dad's, like before…" She smiled, "Natsuki is too sweet." I felt my cheeks turn hot before she burst out into laughter. "Idiot," I mumbled.

* * *

What would you think if you saw me now?

Sitting behind this great desk, I admired the fine design of the polished wood with my fingertips, my eyes never leaving the man who sat in front of me.

"Would you like some more tea," I politely offered extending my hand towards the maid who stood against the wall in waiting. "Uh," he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, "it would be most appreciated." I nodded to the woman who stepped forward and refilled our cups. I carefully took a sip of the delicious fluids feeling the warmth run down my throat.

"So, Kaichou-sama, I was expecting general Viola to be present for this meeting here as well." I took a sip of my tea hiding the smirk that was growing in my face. "General Viola, couldn't be present this evening. The general had pressing matters to attend to."

"Oh really?" He asked with sincere curiosity.

"Yes, the General is taking care of some…_loyalty_…issues within the higher ranking officials," he squirmed again in his chair. "Ara, is something the matter Ishigami-han? You're not worried about the disloyal official are you? You know our policy towards these issues. NO exceptions."

"Ah yes, I completely agree." I took another sip of my tea never releasing him from my hold. He was stuck and I could see the doubt in his eyes. He was squirming, dying to be let free, not yet, not yet.

"So tell me how is the misses doing? I hope she is…well." His eyes widened slightly. _Yes, this is the game we're playing_. I took another sip. "She's doing fine. She is with child, I'm sure you know. She has a long future ahead of her," the last sentence was a mere whisper but I heard it loud and clear. _As long as you understand,_ "with such a helpful husband as yourself I am sure that will be the case." He nodded his head, "thank you for meeting with me today Kaichou-sama and for the tea. It's always a pleasure working with you." I fought off the grin as he stood to leave, "the pleasure is all mine Ishigami-han."

Once the door behind him closed I pressed a button built into the wooden desk.

"Yes, Kaichou-Sama?"

"Ara, Aoi-han, please send for Reito-han."

"Yes, Kaichou-sama."

I sat back in my chair summoning the maid for another refill. "Miss drinks a lot of tea," the maid poured into my cup as I chuckled, "yes I do."

She always said so anyway.

"Oi, Shizuru, did you want to play or not?" I looked at the indignant face of my new friend who had her arms crossed over chest. "Yea sure what are you playing?"

"Wait a minute! She can't play," complained another red head with light green eyes. "Why not," She asked with the cutest confused expression. "Because, she's rich. Rich people don't play games." She looked up at her, "that's not true! Shut up Nao, she's playing!"

"So who will she be," asked another red head, "We already have the five rangers." She furrowed her brows in deep thought and then her eyes lit up as an idea came to her, "I know! You can be the princess we have to save!"

"Ara, Natsuki thinks I'm a princess, she is too sweet." She growled as a deep blush overcame her. The other two redheads doubled over in laughter as two more came into the 'fort' to play.

"Mai, why is Natsuki so red," said a black haired girl with two long braids. "Because Natsuki is so cute," I said as she turned a deeper shade. "Idiot," she mumbled. The other four girls burst into laughter at Natsuki's mercy.

"Fine, then you don't have to be the princess!"

I pouted, "Natsuki doesn't think I'm a princess." She started to panic, "what! That's not what I said!"

"So you do think I am a princess?"

"NO-ye-yes…..maybe. Gah!" This made the others laugh even harder. I felt a little bad about teasing her in front of her friends but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. "Ara, then I'll be Natsuki's princess." She scoffed and glared at the floor. "Shizuru," she growled.

"Ara, it's settled, I am the princess and Natsuki has to save me."

"I like that idea," Mai said. "So then who will be serving my tea," I sat in the decaying single couch that was in the center of the small fort. She rolled her brilliant green eyes, "don't you drink enough of that stuff already?"

There was a light knock on the metal door to my office. "Come in Reito-han." He did so and gave me a stiff bow, "You summoned me Kaichou-sama?"

"Reito-han, why do you not look pleased to see me," I said allowing a smile to enter my eyes. "From what have heard, it's not very promising thing to be summoned into the Kaichou's office." I chuckled, "Please Reito-han, how long have we known each other," I cracked a smile, "Fujino is fine."

"Yes, I feel honored being allowed to address you by last name, Shizuru-san." He returned my smile and sat across from me. "You're no fun to tease Reito-han."

"I guess it is possible to become immune to the cobra's sting."

"Ara, I believe what Reito-han meant was love bites. No one is immune to the cobra's sting." There was a moment's pause before he flashed her his brightest smile, "I guess it's a good thing the Cobra and I are on first name basis."

"Indeed." I tossed him a file and gave him a few moments to look it through. "Make sure his wife is well taken care of. She is with child you know."


	3. Always So

Your hands were always so warm.

My breathing was labored, but I was just glad to be breathing at all. Those bastards nearly got me. They were more armed than I had anticipated. _Whatever Viola is looking for in the slums must be pretty damn important._ I clutched my shoulder trying to hold back its bleeding while I waited for Midori to come back with some first-aid.

"Those bastards got you this time mutt," Nao laughed as she sat down across from me.

"You shouldn't …be laughing… spider. The reason I'm like this… is because… I had to save your… ass."

We followed Kiyo back to their camp, and I killed him before he successfully made it. The plan was to watch them for a couple days. 500 is a damn big amount of trained men versus our scraggly band of 50 warriors. So we were going to wait and look for an opening. But Nao, decided she needed to take a piss and ran into a couple of theirs with the same mind set. Needless to say it was a bloody mess.

"Yeah whatever," she rolled her eyes, "when you gotta go, you gotta go."

"Alright I'm back," Midori walked in with another woman that had short black hair and grey eyes. "This is Yohko; she said she could help you out."

Nao and I grinned at each other, "so this is Yohko huh," the woman took a step back as Nao stood up to better look her over.

"Back off Nao," Midori growled.

"Hahaha, whatever crazy. Just get your girl to fix up Kuga already."

Yohko shook her head at the two red heads and kneeled by my side. She pressed her hand to my head and checked my pulse with her watch. I fought back the urge to pull away from these strange hands that weren't _hers. _She opened a briefcase she had come in with and placed a mask over my face. "Don't worry this should knock you out long enough for me to remove the bullets within your body. You got messed up pretty…" her words faded out there as I inhaled whatever it was she was giving me. The faces in front of me shifted and soon all I was looking at was her smile.

"Na-tsu-ki," she hummed as she played with my hair.

"Oi, Shizuru, that's cheating," I tried to focus on her red eyes in front of me but her hands wandering through my hair and that damn bright smile was soooo distracting.

"Natsuki thinks I'm a cheater," she pouted.

"Natsuki knows you're a…ch- cheater," her hand in my hair drifted down to my neck, her eyes skillfully glossing over with fake tears as she pouted some more as though her hand and eyes were two separate beings.

"Natsuki…thinks…I'm a cheater," there it was growing in the corner of her eyes and something inside of me was twisting.

"No," I panicked.

"Natsuki doesn't think I'm a cheater," her damn hands were restless as they traced circles on my neck.

"Y-yes, n-no…I…d-don't, gah!" I glared at the floor in frustration trying to clear the fog her hands were working up. She laughed and smiled her bright smile while retracting her hand. "Ara, I win."

"Tch, Cheater," I mumbled. I was a little disappointed her hand disappeared from my neck, and then I berated myself for thinking that way because _that_ was the very thing that made me lose.

"That was fun; does my Natsuki have any other _fun_ games we can play?"

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she took a few strands of my hair and twirled them around her fingers.

"Sh-Shizuru!" I sat up abruptly ripping the mask off of my face. The others stared at me wide eyed as I tried to catch my breath and still my pounding heart. I was wrapped in clean bandages that soon turned red at my side.

"You ripped open the stitches," Yohko said with a frown.

"Kuga is having more dirty dreams about the rich bitch," Nao grinned.

"No, I didn't," I tried my hardest fending off the blush that was creeping on my cheeks. _Damn, only Shizuru had the power to make me blush even just thinking about her._

"Oh yeah, then what was with all the Shizuru mumbling?" Midori joined in with a smirk on her face.

I stared intently on the wall to my right trying to find something fascinating between the cracks.

"Well," they were all waiting for me to answer. _Damn them. _"Staring contest," I mumbled.

"What is that pup?"

"Staring contest!"

There was a pause form the shock of the volume and force of my words. Only once the effects died down did they all burst out laughing.

"You, you mean that time, that time we walked in on you two," Midori spat out between laughs.

"We weren't doing anything," I growled.

She had stared intently on my eyes and I back into hers. I was determined to win this time. Her hand held firmly onto my chin as though making sure I was looking at her. _Stupid,_ I thought,_ it's a staring contest of course I'm looking. _I was the stupid one really. I should have realized how tricky she could be, and indeed it was a trap. She leaned forward deathly slow, her weight resting all on my chair, as I fought a losing battle to keep my eyes open and looking directly into her red eyes. Then the door flung open. I yelped and fell backwards in the flimsy lawn chair bringing Shizuru down with me.

"What the hell are you guys doing," Nao asked with disgust smeared across her face. Shizuru stood up and brushed off her skirt. She turned to Nao with a smile, "Ara, we were having a staring contest Nao-han."

"That's what you said then and I still don't buy it. You and that fucking rich dyke were—"

I leapt from the bed and tackled Nao to the floor. My fist, mere inches from her face as Midori held me back. With another tug Midori managed to pull me off of Nao and pushed me away from her.

"Temper, temper, little doggy," Nao glared at me.

"Fuck you," I spat before I stormed out of the room.

"Wasn't that her job," Nao called back.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Your eyes were always so soft.

"Give me your report," I looked down at the soldier in front of me, squinting through the face of cardboard and plaster that I wore. Viola was my guise, but in truth it was my only true face, Fujino was a mask of Charm and smiles. Funny, Viola never smiled.

"Our troops were attacked in the 5th sector before they could reach the inner-city sector."

"The rebel forces are taking offensive now?" _Curious._

"Well some of the troops went to relieve themselves when they managed to capture one of the rebels who had wandered too far off. Perhaps the rebels were just trying to get her back. We managed to wound what seems to be their leader."

"The leader charged straight into the fray?"

"Yes ma'am. We didn't have too many casualties. I think they suffered more wounds. Can't say for sure, none of their soldiers were left behind, dead or alive."

"Tell me more about their leader." Who in their right mind would charge into 500 soldiers just to save 1.

"They say she was very skilled and took out a good 30 of our men herself. She only called the retreat once they had secured their soldier." _Interesting._

It seems I have a very noble enemy. That meant a change of plans. We'd have to deal with these rebels in order to get even close to those damn slums.

"Ready the elite squad and have the other forces retreat into the 3rd sector."

"General, you're going to go out there," the soldier looked bewildered.

"If their leader wants to play then so will I." I turned on my heels and headed back to my office.

Once the door behind me closed I took off the mask and hid it in the bottom drawer of my desk. I took off the purple cloak and hung it in the small closet right behind me.

"Aoi-han," I said into the mic at my desk.

"Yes, Kaichou-sama."

"I won't be taking any visitors today."

"Hai."

"Arigato," I slumped into my chair and stared absentmindedly into the ceiling. Whether or not Viola was truly me sometimes it was hard to tell. With all these masks I wore, throughout the years I misplaced who I was. Ten years ago I lost the only person who even recognized that there was a me somewhere behind my charm. For the longest time before that I wasn't too sure, and now I was again having my doubts.

"Shizuru, are you alright?" Her eyes were bright and pleading as she looked up at me from where she sat. We were in my house for the first time.

"What makes Natsuki think I'm not alright?" She shrugged her shoulders and lay back on the carpet of my bedroom. "Idunno," she folded her arms behind her head and looked up in deep concentration. _Too cute._ "You just seem, different, here in this house, your room. You're different. Than. Usual?" She scratched her head trying to figure out what she was trying to say. She looked back over at me when I remained silent.

_Different? Compared to what? Who? Maybe I'm just worried my mother will get home and find that I've run away to here. That would be amusing. I wonder what she would think if she found Natsuki and I in a compromising situation, yes, definitely amusing. But Natsuki would never end up with me like that._

"See there it was?" She shot up and turned towards me, "there in your eyes. I can't explain it. It's like your laughing and crying at the same time!" The statement surprised me and for a second I felt my face slip on, but she was too excited about finding the words, perhaps she didn't notice. I hoped not anyway.

"Ara, maybe it's so funny it makes me cry," I grinned trying to make up for my mistake.

"And what could you possibly find so funny," she crossed her arms as though she was expecting me to say it, so I did, "my Natsuki of course." She blushed and growled and narrowed her eyes at me. "Idiot," she whispered. No matter how much she glared the warm twinkle was always there. Kind eyes, despite the hard, cold world she had lived in, always so soft.

After a long comfortable silence and her blush had finally faded away she looked back at me, guilt streaked across the emerald scape of her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you to come here."

"Ara what do you mean? Natsuki wanted to see my home yes?"

"Shizuru, this is your house. I'm still waiting to see your home."

"Still waiting to see my home," I said aloud to myself in the empty office. I took back out the mask of General Viola and looked it over. It was a beautiful mask my father had given me from one of his trips to the Italian sector. Half purple, half black with empty eyes and a slight frown beneath the purple glittered lips. The bells rang softly from its cardboard curls at the top of the mask as I ran my hand across them. At least it was always a beautiful mask that I wore. Nothing less would be acceptable, nothing less.

"Natsuki, I lost my home when I lost you."


	4. Somethings Never Die

I loved how you were so protective of me.

"Natsuki!" I lunged out at her as she was passing by.

"Oi! I thought you were supposed to leave to your dad's two days ago?"

She didn't turn me away like I was afraid she would. Instead, she turned towards me and gently returned the embrace. I rested my head on her shoulder as I fought off the coming tears.

"I don't want to go Natsuki, I don't want to go, please," I begged and gripped tighter onto her worn leather jacket. She sighed before she looked around and took my hand leading me to her home.

When she closed the door behind her she turned to me with a questioning pout. "Explain."

I grinned, "Does Natsuki want me to explain what to do in her bedroom?"

She blushed, "idiot, that's not what I'm talking about."

"Is Natsuki upset to see me," I pouted spewing half false half true tears.

She flushed, "What? No! I'm glad to see you…It's just—" She paused and was staring intently at something on my face. I instantly brought my hand to what she was looking at and internally winced when I touched upon the still sensitive skin.

She growled and glared at me, "what did he do this time?"

I looked away and sat on her bed looking for the words I wanted to say.

"Shizuru," she walked up to me, the anger still evident in her tone.

I knew she would be angry and I knew she would try and do something stupid if she found out what happened.

"Shizuru," she pushed me back straddling over me, holding my collar in her fists, softly glaring into my eyes, "what happened?"

I looked away unable to hold her heavy gaze when a brief thought came to me and I chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny?" She gripped tighter onto my blouse. _You just won this staring contest. _"Nothing. It…, you shouldn't worry. It was just like last time—"

"Bull shit! Last time you were grounded and he had all your tea taken away you didn't come home with a bruise 363 days early!"

"Ara, Natsuki is keeping count?" I smirked.

"Don't change the subject Shizuru!" She glared at me as I turned away, "look at me," she whispered, "tell me, please."

"I, I got a call last night from my mother's doctor. He said, he said she was doing very poorly even though she was fine when I left. I went to look for my father to ask him if we could come back to check in on her, he was drunk with some strange lady," I shuddered at the memory, most disturbing thing I had ever seen. Moisture began to escape my eyes, "Well anyway he was angry and he yelled and cursed and swore… I had never seen him so angry." The tears stopped as I broke eye contact with her again, "he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to my room. He slapped me and said that next time it would be much worse." I felt her tense up on top of me; I knew what she was worried about, "no, he didn't do '_that'._" She still refused to release the breathe she was holding, her emeralds burning into the side of my face.

"I'm going to kill him," she tried to stand and leave but I grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No, don't. He's not like my mother; you're not just talking about local law enforcement. He has bodyguards and a growing military and political pull with God himself. Please," I begged as I felt her struggling to go and complete this insane mission, "please just stay with me, please," I sobbed into her shoulder, "just stay with me."

"Alright," she whispered and lay down next to me. She brushed my tears away with her thumb. I leaned forward and met her lips with mine. It was soft and loving as she moved her lips against mine. She broke away from the kiss and leaned back looking me in the eye. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep still tangled in her warm embrace.

I sighed as I slipped on my Viola face and shrugged on the coat. Viola was my mother's maiden name, but no one here knows that. I stepped out of my temporary quarters and strode down the corridor to the courtyard where they were waiting for me. The elite squad, they were the best of the best and led personally by Viola.

"Deni-han."

"Yes General." He stepped forward from the line of soldiers.

"When we meet up with the rebels I would like you to take point."

"Hai."

"Higurashi-han, Tokiha-han."

"General," they stepped forward.

"Secure the cable car once we get there. Make sure you black the windows, I don't want them knowing what's inside."

___________________________________________________________________________________

I loved how you could only cry in front of me.

I stood there, pacing back and forth, restless. I peered out around the corner to where the park and the rising sun lay in waiting, but still she was nowhere to be found. I kicked myself for being so damn impatient, and God forbid, needy. If it was one thing I couldn't stand it was being in great need of something, and even worse, of someone.

"Where are you?" I asked the nobody that was present, "Where are you?"

She was always at our spot, at the same time every day without fail. Even if it was just to say hi before she got dragged off to some rich boring ass meeting. She should have been waiting for me before I even got there since I had been running late.

I had been expecting to hear her sweet lyrical voice reprimanding me in some kind of cruel tease for being late, but she wasn't there. _Could something have happened to her?_ Worry began to twist in my chest as I continued my vigilance from the alleyway.

Becoming too impatient I stepped out onto the main street walking aimlessly toward a foggy goal that was somewhere buried in my head. I needed to put my worries to rest; I needed proof that she was ok. If anything had happened to her because I was late there would be no way for me to forgive myself.

I started walking faster as all the possibilities of what may have happened buzzed through my head. _She was jumped, no, no, maybe she couldn't sneak out, yeah that's it! No wait, that's not much better! _Now I was running. The buildings progressively became newer, the streets cleaner, the cars nicer, as I hurried down the street. The buildings began to thin and more and more houses appeared until all the taller buildings were gone. And I ran faster.

I could see her large mansion of a home at the far end of the block. There were large trucks parked around the house as people in blue jump suits were moving about her yard. A knot formed in my stomach as I watched them load chairs, desks, tables, and what was that….her bed! _That was her bed! What are they doing?_ I wanted to scream.

But none of the cars were in the driveway. Only the maids seemed to be in attendance dealing with…sympathetic neighbors? Distributing, what was that in their hands, casserole dishes?! _What the hell is going on?_

I stopped running once I reached the other side of the narrow street, the knot in my chest refusing to go away. Sympathy and casseroles never went well together. I looked over my shoulder where a bicycle was abandoned on its owner's front lawn. I stared at it for a while as the gears in my head started turning. Whatever my mind came up with it made me upset, and all I understood at the moment was that I needed to see her.

I ran up to one of her maids and stopped her. "Where is the lady of this house?" I demanded. I noticed her eyes were a little swollen and her cheeks were tear stained. The maid looked back at me and gave me a sad smile. She was the only one that was always kind to me whenever Shizuru had snuck me over. I was even suspicious that she helped Shizuru runaway.

"The lady is attending a funeral." _Who's funeral?_ I wanted to ask her but I was too scared of the answer. "Where," came out instead. She pointed a shaky finger down the street, "it's a bit far on foot, just go straight." I grabbed the bicycle from the neighbor's lawn and sped off in the direction she was pointing.

By the time I got there the sun was burning high in the sky and I was sweating beneath my leather jacket. It didn't stop me though, at this point nothing could.

I spotted a mass of men and woman wearing black in the center of a grassy field littered with tombstones. I got as close as I dared, hiding behind a nearby tree. A majority of the people in attendance wore black suits with white earpieces running up from their collar, their eyes masked by black shades. These weren't the usual law enforcement that Shizuru and I were used to dealing with, so who were they?

Just beyond the wall of suits I immediately recognized her flow of light brown hair that curled around her shoulders. She stood stiff in a silky black dress that revealed her bare back and high heels that were sinking into the rich earth. Standing next to her, in a white suite none-the-less, was a tall man with the same colored hair as hers if not a bit grey on the sides. He placed his arm around her and gave her waist a gentle squeeze. I instantly growled.

I guess I did it too loud because he turned his head at the sound. Soon I found myself being stared down by cruel red eyes, a slight smile beneath his chestnut goatee. "Looks like graveyards do collect rats." His voice sounded nothing like hers, but I knew who he was, and that made me hate him even more.

She turned her head to look back at what her father was talking about. Then she saw me, now standing in the open, next to the tree. Her eyes were sad, miserable, and pleading, but for what I did not know. She didn't say a word, her face completely still save the single tear that fell down her cheek.

He looked between the two of us and laughed, "Is this the trash that you're mother had problems cleaning up?" He grabbed her wrist, I saw her flinch from the strength of his hold, "Come on Shi-chan, we have to go before we miss the flight." He started to walk away pulling her in tow.

I was in utter shock. _How dare he hold her like that! What did he mean by plane flight?_ "Shizuru…" I whispered. She didn't stop. "SHIZURU!!" I screamed out, fighting the tears that were forcing their way into my eyes. She cringed in her father's hold, "Shizuru!!" I tried again.

She yanked her arm free and turned while slipping out of her heels. She ran to me and I to her. The guards created a wall between her and I. One of them ripping her off the floor and hoisting her over his shoulder. While the rest fought and shoved me off I kicked and clawed at them. I reached my hand out to her outstretched one but we were too far apart. "Shizuru!!"

"Natsuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried back.

I twisted against the firm hold of their hands that soon became my bed sheets before I fell off of my small bed and hit the floor hard. I stared up dazed at my ceiling; my feet still up on the bed. I pressed my hand to my cheek and found that it came back moist with tears I didn't even know I was shedding.

"Kuga!" The door burst open revealing a panic stricken Nao, "we have an emergency, these idiots are moving faster than we anticipated." I jumped up to my feet quickly getting dressed and following after her.


	5. Hostage

Your love is my ransom.

"What's going on?" I crawled to the edge of the roof top where Midori sat, her hands in the shape of binoculars pressed to her eyes.

"They've got hostages."

I looked through my sniper scope to get a closer look at the scene below. There was a cable car surrounded by CF soldiers. The windows were covered with a black cloth from the inside. I could see our snipers scattered around some of the other buildings peering down onto the same scene below.

"How many and how do you know?" There were five of their guards posted on each side of the car. _How the hell did they manage to even get in this far?_

"10 kids. They had them circle the car before they were forced inside."

"Damn it." _Damn these underhanded tricks. _"Just what do they want anyway?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "don't know, they haven't made any demands yet."

Nao slid up to my side.

"What've you got?" I asked her.

"These are Viola's elite guard. So the General must be close. My guess is that he's inside the car."

"Tch, coward," I spat, "using hostages, it's damn dirty." The others nodded their head in agreement.

I continued watching the interaction between the soldiers; they wouldn't say anything to each other besides the occasional nod. Then a large chested man walked out of the car holding a megaphone in hand. I thought I recognized him but I couldn't be sure. He said something to a soldier with short green hair and a small ponytail in the back. She gave a nod and looked up to the building where we were huddled. He followed her gaze, nodded his head and said something else.

I tightened my grip on the trigger, following him with my cross hairs as he stepped closer to the building where I perched. He pressed the megaphone to his lips and spoke, "We have 10 hostages! Children! If you don't want to see any of them getting hurt then you will cast your weapons aside! We will release the hostages as soon as we are on the other side of the sector! For every half hour it takes for you to let us through a hostage will die!"

_I can't let them through, but I can't abandon those kids either. Letting them through would mean open access to all the people we've been protecting, it would go against our whole purpose for forming. The slums would be wiped out, 'cleansing,' they dared to call it._

_Fuck. _I massaged my throbbing head and grabbed the radio strapped to my waist. "Hold your positions. Fingers off the trigger."

"What are you planning?" Midori asked, only now lowering her imaginary binoculars to look at me. _Fuck!_ I tossed my sniper rifle aside and stood up. I extended my hand having it filled with a megaphone of our own.

Hostages were never a fun deal. A long time ago a guy had the nerve to press a knife to my throat. I cursed myself for having even let him get that close. I had had my guard down laughing and giggling with Shizuru as we played with a small puppy. I should've known better than to have fun at a place like that, but anyway, there he held me, reeking of booze and cigarettes with a damn blade to my fucking throat.

"Give me that pretty necklace of yours and I'll let your friend go," he told Shizuru. She instantly ripped it off and handed it to him. "You know what? I like your shoes too."

"What the hell? Are you going to keep taking shit from her until she's naked?!"

He laughed, "Not a bad idea." _Fuck._ Her eyes widened.

"Don't do it, just run!"

"Shut up!" He tightened his hold around my neck, the tip of the blade drawing blood. She bit her lip in thought.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" I struggled against him, but he was too large. She looked at me before standing upright and tossing her hair behind her shoulder. Standing like a true Fujino she smiled, "You will release her Sir and escort me to Suzushiro Corporation where my mother, Lady Fujino, will be happy to pay your sum." His grin only broadened.

"What are your guarantees that the hostages will be safe?"

"It is our word—"

"Fuck your word! I have my own proposition! Release the hostages and I will give you a more valuable one!" Nao and Midori raised their eyebrows at me. "Release them, turn around to go home, and you can have me!"

Nao's eyes widened. "What the fuck are you talking about mutt?"

"Midori, seal them off as we're leaving. Make sure the snipers keep them in their cross hairs until they are out of this sector. Absolutely no one comes after me," Midori reluctantly nodded her head.

"What the hell you can't expect me to take orders from this crazy old hag!"

"What the hell I'm like what, 17!"

"See what I mean!"

The bickering was silenced by the other man with the megaphone, "Alright! The General agrees!"

"I'm going," I gave a reaffirming nod to the two of them before I leapt off the edge of the building and made my way, the fast way, down the fire escape.

* * *

Your voice holds me hostage.

_Ara, it's really hot in here_. I sat stock still despite the heat accumulating beneath my mask and cloak. The children sat on the other side of the car, their backs to the tension forming on the high rise buildings. The older ones would occasionally look up and glare at me before quickly looking away, while the younger ones were content with the coloring books and juice I had given them.

_I could really use some tea right now._ No, Viola can't drink tea, downsides of a permanently frowning face I suppose. The caffeine would have surely gotten rid of my growing headache.

"Their leader is in place General," Deni said as he came up to my side, "I had Akira-kun scout her out." I nodded my head. "Very well, let the game commence." Deni saluted before exiting the cable car, megaphone in hand.

_She would definitely hate me for this. I know she would._ That thought made my heart cringe, not helping my headache one bit. _No, it must be done, it must be done._ Perhaps reminding myself of this would make it easier. The council has been on my tail for a while asking why I haven't stormed the slums yet despite the rebel forces laughable numbers. If I knew where she was then I'd be able to make sure she was safe before I finished my father's project, the 'cleansing.' She's the only thing holding me back, the only voice of reason keeping me sane. _What if she's already dead?_ I dug my nails into the arm of the chair, the throbbing getting worse. _No, she's fine, I know it._

"Shizuru are you alright?" Little Natsuki asked me, blood slowly dripping down her lip.

"Ara, I believe that is my question."

"What this?" She placed her hand to her lip and wiped it off with a careless shrug. "Nao's pretty harmless. I'd say this was more of an accident."

"If Natsuki says so... What were you fighting about anyway?"

She looked at the ground and distracted her foot with a rock on the floor, "She got mad at me, saying that I have already forgotten about Mai because I've been hanging out with you."

"Ara?"

"But that's just retarded; it's Mai who left us anyway right? 'Sides you were here before she left. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Mai, Takumi and Mikoto, but Nao can just be difficult sometimes."

_Hmm…_, "I see." More blood slowly dripped from her split lip, so I dabbed it with my handkerchief.

"Sh-Shizuru! Stop that," a light blush spread across her face.

"Ara, Natsuki is still bleeding."

"Give me that." She snatched it from my hand and dabbed it herself. "So what was wrong with you," she asked.

"What does Natsuki mean?"

"Idunno. You had this scary face on."

"Ara, Natsuki has me worried when she comes late with a bloody lip."

She chuckled, "don't worry Shizuru, it will take a lot to take me out. And if you ever doubt just close your eyes and listen…"

"To what Natsuki?"

"To my voice beating you up for doubting me," she grinned, the blood still slowly snaking down her chin.

She had said that back then, _I wonder if it would still work._ So I closed my eyes.

"What are your guarantees that the hostages will be safe?" My heart jumped and I snapped my eyes open. _Was that…? No, Fujino get a grip._ My head started pounding harder. _I definitely need some more tea._ I stood up.

"General?" Akane asked.

"I'll be back at the temporary headquarters. When the leader offers herself as an exchange accept the trade. Have her placed in the lower cells, level 4 prisoner."

"Hai."


	6. The Way You Say My Name

I love the way you hum my name.

I sat on the floor of the metal prison, my hands cuffed in heavy steel in front of me. I refused to use their bed, I refused to sit on their chair, and I refused to take their food as I glared at the tray lay down before me. I growled at it hoping that perhaps it would flee in terror.

The eye slot in the door slid open. Curious, golden catlike eyes peered at me as I glared back. They blinked at me and the food I refused to eat with longing. _What the hell?_ More footsteps approached the prison door and suddenly the eye slot was closed.

"What do you think you are you doing Minagi-san?"

"But…I'm hungry," the other pouted. I closed my eyes recognizing the voice. _Damn it Mikoto, what are you doing here?_ Her presence would make my mission a bit more difficult, but I was determined to see it through, nobody would stop me. I will kill General Viola.

"Well whatever, we're here to escort the captive to the comm. room. The council wants to meet with the prisoner via holographic link, remember? Go to the kitchens if you want foo— hey wait not yet! Stupid *mumble* cat-girl." The door creaked open as the grumbling guard stepped in.

He was short for a guy, with tan skin, spiky black hair, green eyes and the most retarded looking expression on his face. _Wait, why was he looking at me like that?_

"What do you want," I growled.

"I, um…uh," he scratched his head and looked down at the floor like a small child. He took a deep breath and looked back up at me, "you want to go out sometime? I get out at 4." He looked at me with hopeful eyes, my own expression blank in sheer dumbfoundedness.

"Are you a fucking dumb ass," I had to ask because I couldn't be totally sure.

"N..No. Why?"

I stood up and walked over to him. He shrank back as I approached.

"Are we going or not?"

He looked confused, "on the date…or, or to the comm. room?"

_Enough!_ I kicked him in the abdomen before circling around and choking him with the chains that connected my wrists. He coughed and choked, his face turning purple before he collapsed on the floor and I let him go. I removed the shackles with a key he had on his person and hung his katana form my waist.

"Sorry, you're not my type," I locked the door to the prison, his body still laying unconscious inside.

* * *

I love the way you whisper mine.

I stood in the comm. room waiting for the escort to bring the prisoner. The Council was already present and by the looks of it, getting restless.

"Where is the pioneer, General," the blonde council member spat.

"That's 'prisoner' Haruka-chan," whispered the brunette at her side.

I remained silent despite the strong urge to harass the blonde council woman. It wouldn't be good if she recognized my voice.

"That's what I said Yukino! Where the hell is the Bubuzuke woman anyway?! The damn Gakuenchou, thinking she can just ignore her duties!"

"It's Kaichou, Haruka-chan," The blonde councilwoman glared at the brunette at her side before huffing and looking away.

_Natsuki…_

"The Kaichou is handling pressing matters of state, General Viola; she sends her apologies for her absence," said the black haired senator wearing an easy smile.

I grinned behind the mask. _Reito, Reito, Reito._

"Where is the prisoner General," asked the boyish councilman with white hair.

Deni burst into the room, "Council members! General!" he bowed, "Please excuse the interruption! We have a situation!"

I nodded my head and followed Deni outside of the comm. room.

"Report."

"General, the prisoner has escaped."

I clenched my fists, "what happened to the level 4 escort I sent for her?" I didn't bother trying to hide the venom in my voice. So long as I wore this mask it didn't matter.

"Minagi-san was nowhere to be found, and Masashi-san was found unconscious with a nose bleed inside the prisoner's cell."

_Mikoto, you're lucky you and Natsuki used to be friends. Not to mention Reito-han is your brother._

"Lock down the facility. No one leaves. Send someone in to keep the Council busy. Do we know where she's located?"

"She's leaving a trail of bodies down the east wing."

I grinned as I strode off towards my office, "Do you think she knows where to find me or is she just getting lucky?"

* * *

I love the way you say my name.

Natsuki ran through the corridor easily out maneuvering whatever guards dared to come in her way. Her goal was at the end of the hall. She didn't know why, but it was always a good place to start. The boss to any decent game was always behind the last door. Hopefully she didn't need a boss key. That was always troublesome.

She grinned at the plaque on the door, General Viola. She kicked it down, feeling no need to spare any grace.

There the General stood, back to the door as the rebel leader made her grand entrance. She slowly turned to face her attacker, the bells in her mask not making a single sound. Then she froze, staring wide eyed at the woman before her with fierce green. _Natsuki…_She almost released a gasp but managed to withhold.

_Is that you, my Natsuki? Why? Why are you here? I am a monster now. I hope you can forgive me for what I must do._

Natsuki glared at the person before her with the long flowing coat and eerily calm mask. Something inside her was twisting but she brushed it off as excitement for the boss fight.

"General Viola," she growled extending the stolen katana in her direction. "We will settle this now!"

She lunged forward putting all her weight behind the attack. The General snapped back to reality just in time to dash to the side, the blade cutting off one of the bells. She pulled her naginata from the wall mount, parrying Natsuki's attacks with the long pole. Tears slowly dripping down from behind her mask with each counter she made against the rebel leader.

"_We need to get rid of them all Shizuru."_

_Father... _The general narrowed her eyes and pressed forward against Natsuki. She parried another swing to her left before she rolled out from Natsuki's rapid downward thrust and came up in a spin disarming Natsuki and pressing the blade of her naginata to her throat. _Who am I kidding?_

Natsuki took advantage of this pause and pulled the naginata from its owner's hand. She rammed the butt of the pole into the general's abdomen making her double over in pain, and broke the pole arm across the General's head. With a flurry of bells the mask flew off and shattered on the floor.

Shizuru looked up into those green eyes that were now wide in horror even as they pressed the blade of the naginata to her throat.

"Shizuru."

"Natsuki," they both spoke, breathless.

Natsuki's grip tightened round the naginata's remains as her vision slowly began to blur with tears. _I have to protect them, this is my mission. But this is Shizuru. Damn it! Why the hell is this Shizuru?_ Overwhelmed with anger she flung the naginata at the wall as she turned and glared at the floor.

"Damn it," she growled, "what the fuck are you doing? Shizuru!" Her demand was pleading, asking the General to tell her that none of this was real. That it was just some illusion, that the person before her wasn't Shizuru.

But it was Shizuru, from the moment the mask flew off, from the moment she said her name, hell, from the moment she saw those beautiful soft green eyes, it wasn't Fujino-san, Viola-san, Kaichou-sama, no, it was just Shizuru.

"Shizuru," Natsuki whispered, her voice ringing through the General's head, the most beautiful sound Shizuru had ever heard.

"Natsuki—"

"How dare you," she growled, "How dare you hurt all those people, how dare you turn your back on us!" The tears were finally released from the emerald prison as they flowed down her now red cheeks.

"Fujino!" Shizuru winced, her heart twisting in her chest.

"You don't understand Natsuki!" She snapped back, angry that the beautiful voice would taint itself with that name. "You never understood!" At that Natsuki snapped and lunged at the girl that was in front of her.

They bother rolled to the floor, fighting and tugging each other to get the upper hand. "I never understood?! I'm sorry being a rich bitch was too much for you to handle!" Shizuru grabbed the silky hair she loved so much and pulled Natsuki down flipping their positions locking Natsuki in a hold.

"How dare you say I never understood when I was the only one that did!" Natsuki screamed.

Shizuru let up at that moment and Natsuki immediately flipped her over, into a head lock.

"When my mother died my father was the only person I had left... Yeah he was an asshole, but I have a duty to him and the _Fujino_ title... When the world collapsed it was my father that put it back together and it is I who will make sure it stays that way."

"Together!?" Natsuki spat, bewildered at the notion, "Together my ass, this is genocide! It's corruption! It's-it's-"

"Yes, I know! That's why I haven't gone through with it yet, but I will have to eventually. If I must fail and die my only wish is that it is by your hands."

"NO! That's bull shit, I won't let you!" She pushed Shizuru onto her back and straddled over her. Shizuru's hands were pinned beneath Natsuki's knees as she clutched the collar of the violet cloak in her hands and glared at the woman below her, demanding some form of acceptable reason for all these events. No matter how angry she was, she desperately wanted Shizuru to tell her that it wasn't her pulling the strings; that it was merely all a misunderstanding.

She glared at those beautiful, glowing Crimson eyes that pleadingly looked back into hers.

"_Please just stay with me, please,"_

Her crimson eyes never let me go…

…I could still feel the silk of her long pitch black hair...

What would you think if you saw me now…

…If you saw me now...

Your hands were always so warm…

…Your eyes were always so soft…

…I loved how you were so protective of me…

I loved how you could only cry in front of me…

Your love is my ransom…

…Your voice holds me hostage…

"_Just stay with me."_

Natsuki launched herself at Shizuru's delicate lips and took them in her own. They fought for dominance of the kiss as Natsuki released Shizuru's collar and placed one hand by her head and the other into the chestnut tresses.

Shizuru freed her hands from beneath Natsuki and wrapped her arms around the girl pulling their body's closer together. She gently tugged at Natsuki's silky hair as the woman left a trail of fiery kisses down her neck where she latched on and sucked on Shizuru's collarbone.

"Ah…Natsuki," Shizuru moaned. Her hands trailed down Natsuki's side finding her leather jacket was in the way. She tugged at it and gave a frustrated groan. Natsuki took the hint and sat up before flinging off the jacket and getting back to work on Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru placed a gentle finger on the bare skin on the small of Natsuki's back. The woman on top of her shuddered and trailed her kisses lower; unbuttoning Shizuru's uniform as she went. The older woman's hand trailed a line beneath Natsuki's shirt up down her spine. Natsuki moaned in her kisses and ripped off the last buttons keeping her from the ample breasts below her. She kissed and licked around the purple lace bra Shizuru was wearing while slowly massaging them with her hands.

"Natsu—ah!" Natsuki released the bra and bit down on the sensitive nipple. Shizuru, wanting more of their skin to connect, unhooked Natsuki's bra and pushed her up so that she could take off her shirt and bra in one swipe. She flipped the girl over so that she was on top and removed her own garments until her chest was totally bare.

Natsuki, unable to stay away from Shizuru too long, sat up and continued her ministrations to Shizuru's chest.

"Natsuki Ikezu," she whimpered as the woman licked and teased her nipples, flicking it with her tongue. Her own hands drifted down and gripped the younger woman's smaller breasts, kneading them in her hand.

"Nnn…Shizuru."

"Na-tsu-ki…" The heat was growing between her legs. She bucked and ground her pelvis into the woman below her eliciting another moan from the younger woman.

Natsuki pushed Shizuru back to the floor and kissed her way down her lean abdomen to the waist band of her pants. She undid the buckle and clasp placing a teasing kiss on Shizuru's violet panties. Shizuru rocked her hips in frustration, "Natsuki, please…"

Natsuki pulled down Shizuru's uniform and underwear tossing it aside. With hungry eyes she looked over the beautiful form of Shizuru Fujino panting on the floor. She trailed her hand down Shizuru's stomach down to the patch of chestnut curls as the woman squirmed under her touch.

"Natsuki," her eyes met pleading crimson orbs and smiled, "fuck me already."

Natsuki laughed and leaned down to Shizuru's ear, "the ever graceful Shizuru Fujino, who would have thought such a request would come from you?" Her hand trailed down caressing the older woman's lower lips. Shizuru bucked her hips begging her to go deeper, "please," Shizuru blushed.

"I love you, I always have," Natsuki nibbled her ear and pressed her fingers through the wet folds of Fujino Shizuru, her thumb teasing Shizuru's clitoris while her fingers thrust to the rhythm of her rapid pulse.

"Natsu…Natsu…ah…ki…you…together…"

Natsuki, understanding what Shizuru wanted reluctantly removed her hand and stripped out of her own pants and panties. Shizuru sat up and locked her legs around her waist running her hand down Natsuki's toned abdomen to the wet curls of the younger woman before plunging in.

"Ah…Shizuru…" She replaced her hand inside of Shizuru matching the older girl's rhythm. They both bucked and rocked harder and faster into each other's hands. Shizuru added another finger and Natsuki followed suit.

They locked lips swallowing each other moans, thrusting faster and harder, climbing up higher and higher. They removed their hands from each other and scissored their legs, pressing their sex together, rubbing and grinding against one another. Natsuki bucked harder into Shizuru gripping her tightly and moaning loudly into her mouth as their breasts rubbed together. Shizuru clawed at Natsuki's back as she pulled and tugged at her hair.

"Na…nn…ski!"

"Shi…ahn..uru! ah…nn…zuru!"

"Harder," Shizuru moaned. Natsuki obeyed.

They arched their backs breaking from their heated kiss as their fluids came rushing out and mingled, screaming each other's names all the while.

They clung to each other, still slowly grinding as they lowered from the peak, panting in each other's embrace. They collapsed to the side and stared into each other's eyes silently, unable to speak.

Natsuki curled into Shizuru's chest and nuzzled her. Shizuru continued toying with her long black hair, running her hand up and down the long tresses. "I love you, my Na-tsu-ki."


	7. Reacquainting

_Warm_, I felt myself drawn to the center of my bed towards the familiar which lay there.

_Soft, I_ hugged myself and snuggled into the soft pillow, slowly being lulled back to sleep by its slow rise and fall of respiration. _Wait, this isn't my room, and why is my pillow breathing?_

I groggily opened my eyes and was immediately met by her bare chest. My face immediately flushed and I could feel a drip of blood make its way down from my nose. I quickly wiped it away hoping that she hadn't seen. I looked up at her peacefully sleeping face and smiled. _Phew, that was close._

Watching her I couldn't contain the warmth that filled me.

"Shizuru…" I absentmindedly whispered.

"Yes, Na-tsu-ki?"

"Ah!" I yelped in an embarrassingly feminine voice and fell backwards off the bed.

"Ara, does Natsuki find my face that frightening?" Her now open crimson peered over the bed to look at me.

"Uh…n-no," I turned my head hoping my hair would hide the coming blush. I looked back up at her when she didn't say anything in response. I flicked my emerald eyes up at her in time to notice the hungry grin spreading across her face. I blushed a darker shade of red as I realized I was naked and so I quickly began to dress from the floor.

My shirt was a lot more damaged than I had recalled, but there was no doubt I was even coherent enough at the time to properly assess the damages. It was a simple white Duran Duran t-shirt, but still. Worse off was my favorite blue lace bra which now had one broken strap. I internally winced as I looked it over.

"Was that really necessary?" I whimpered.

"I'm sorry Natsuki," she licked her lips, "but you're too easy to tease and I still need to get you back, your hands are really dangerously skilled to say the least." She winked. I blushed. What's new?

"Not that idiot! And you ripped my shirt too!"

"Ara, I guess I was just too eager to get to my beautiful Natsuki."

I blushed and looked away, "idiot."

Silence once again fell and there was a familiar glossy humor to her eyes as thoughts flashed behind them.

"There it is!" I pointed, and suddenly it was gone.

"Ara, what is Natsuki talking about?" She smiled her fake Fujino smile.

"That look from, that time…you probably don't remember…" I looked down at the beige carpeting, "it's like you're laughing and crying at the same time," The springs of the bed shifted and I looked up to see her crawling over the edge of the bed on all fours, like a lioness inspecting her prey. I fell back onto the floor as she peered down at me.

She tilted her head and gave a mischievous grin. She leaned down to my ear and blew hot air. A shiver of electricity ran down my spine. "It is because Natsuki is my prisoner," There was a click of metal as I felt the cool steel curl tighter around my wrists.

I looked over in shock at the hand cuffs that now attached me to the heavy leg of the dresser. "Sh-Shizuru! What are you? How did you…?!"

"Natsuki is still technically my enemy, but I will not let them hurt my Natsuki. So she must play along for now." Her index finger traced the bridge of my nose before giving it a light tap. She leaned forward again, "Ara, we need to make it look like a convincing fight." I gulped as she traced my jaw line with her lips. I pulled against my restraints in a failed attempt to break free. She found her way to my lips with great hunger before she sucked my bottom lip through her teeth and forcefully bit down. I yelped into her mouth, as lightning was now coursing through me.

She slowly broke away from the kiss. I tried to follow her lips but she was sitting on me and soon they were out of range. I growled, again fighting the chains which kept me from taking what was mine.

She licked off my blood that was still on her lips and smirked. "Ara I think that is plenty convincing." She stood up off of me, a sudden chill sweeping in from her sudden absence. I whimpered as she redressed.

"We need to make it look like Viola was defeated," she said as she showed me a portion of the shattered mask.

I was never one to go along with such deceptive a ploy as pretending to still be held prisoner in the middle of an enemy base after _defeating _(whatever the hell that meant) the commanding general. However, between the sheer restraint of the actual handcuffs and the mental fog she had so successfully cast upon me, Shizuru wasn't leaving me with much room to come up with an alternative.

"How did we end up in here anyway," I gave in against the restraints. I was slightly disturbed by the situation to say the least but there was no way I'd be able to win against Shizuru in this state.

"This room connects to my office, or Viola's office. Natsuki was too cute while she was sleeping so I carried her over." More blood rushed to my cheeks at the thought of the embarrassing prospect.

"Damn it, you should have left me on the floor," I scowled. She just laughed as she left me in the room.

* * *

I sighed, clutching tightly to a piece of the broken face.

The black corner of the mask with a single bell still intact and the single empty eye slot held more vacancy than it did before. It was a fine mask indeed but I was slightly relieved too. It meant another one of my persona's was destroyed, leaving me with Fujino, Kaichou and perhaps somewhere in there, Shizuru.

Natsuki leading the rebels was a major complication and I wasn't even sure I enjoyed the notion of her seeing what exactly my role has been for the whole ordeal. Needless to say, I was feeling guilty beyond measure, proof again that Shizuru was still somewhere inside me. I guess she was always that missing link.

My father had been manipulating the economy for some time before its initial collapse. That way when it finally gave in to the stresses he was putting it under, the Fujino name was the only political entity still standing. Many came to him on hands and knees begging to obtain grants from the Fujino accounts. I still remember how he smiled at them, laughter like a fire in his eyes as he lent them their grants. I know that sounds like a contradictory statement but if those fools had known my father when they asked for their grants they should have realized that the Fujino head NEVER gave anything for free. They sold themselves to his whim.

"What do you think Shi-chan?" My father asked me after the small men scurried from his office. I had sat through the whole thing, silent and still at my father's side.

"Otousama has just played a delightful game of chess," I asked while politely sipping my tea.

He smiled, "Shi-chan, I give you the world for your twenty first birthday."

"Ara? And here I was thinking of asking you for a car." I teased.

"I am running out of opponents down here, so I must go higher up to find a better game," I raised my brow unsure of what he was saying. "All though I suppose that isn't entirely too appropriate of a metaphor."

"Otousama?"

"Shi-chan, you will have needs to cleanse this world of ignorant rats who dare to get in your way. You must not hesitate in striking down those who will oppose you. And I can guarantee it will start in the slums. Just destroy them from the start. We need to get rid of them all Shizuru, that is all that I ask," He gave a weak smile, his eyes hanging down with a melancholy gloss. How does one manage to obtain sympathy while speaking of exterminating an entire social class of people? Only my father was capable of that and I was capable of nothing more than to agree.

"Very well, Otousama."

"Good, Kaichou-chan," he grinned his devilish grin. Again, only my father could use such a title to look down on me.

"I will not let you down Otousama." The only response I could give.

I tucked the mask into an inner pocket of my black coat as I headed through the temporary base's corridors. I flung open the door to the comm. room where the holographic projections of the council were arguing and a few of General Viola's elite guard. In between them stood a proud and angry looking Natsuki.

"Tell us what happened to the General!" Haruka commanded Natsuki. If her wrists weren't bound they would probably have been defiantly crossed at her chest. She cocked her head and glared at the blonde woman. She didn't say anything.

"Listen to me you delinked rat!"

"That's 'delinquent' Haruka-chan," calmly stated Yukino.

"Listen, your silence will only increase the council's wrath," Reito stated coldly. _Ara, getting defensive Reito-han?_ They apparently hadn't taken notice of me yet and so I decided to listen in in silence.

Still Natsuki said nothing.

"Captain, teach this prisoner what happens when captive's refuse to answer," the white haired council man commanded. He had a sick grin on his face and I knew how much he took pleasure from such things.

"Hai, councilman." Deni reached forward to grab Natsuki by the hair, but I couldn't let that happen, so I stepped forward.

"Ara? What seems to be the situation?"

"Bubuzuke!?" Haruka exclaimed in shock.

"Kaichou? When did you get here?" Reito sat back now relieved to see that I really was okay.

"I had some business to take care of in the area when I heard rumors of the elite guard letting a high class criminal escape," I smiled politely as I stood next to Natsuki. She avoided looking at me and instead glared at the floor.

"But all I see here is a wounded girl. Where is the Rebel leader?" This time she looked up and cast a sideways glance at me.

"I'm right fucking here," she snarled.

"Ara? A very vulgar little girl." She glared at me. Her lip was still bleeding and she was probably still mad at me for leaving her handcuffed. _Oh well._

"Council, you will leave this matter to me," I switched off the line causing their ghostly figures to disappear. "If you gentle men would be so kind as to have an office established for me. I would like to question a few of you and the prisoner in a more comfortable environment. Some tea would be appreciated as well."

Deni bowed to me, "yes Kaichou-sama. Please follow me." He led me to the General's office. I smiled recollecting the events that had taken place but a few hours before. I was glad to see that the room had been cleaned, and shards of my mask had been carefully placed over the tattered violet cloak and splintered naginata.

"What happened," I asked once the tea was finally brought to me. I took a seat behind the General's desk.

"Well, somehow the prisoner escaped while being transported to meet with the council. The general herself went ahead to deal with the prisoner. When I returned to report to the general that I had done what was asked of me I found the office completely wrecked. The General's weapon cloak and mask were destroyed. The prisoner had somehow ended up handcuffed to the general's dresser in her private room. It looked like she took a hell of a beating. There were deep scratches along her back, as you can see her lip is bloody and there are bruises all over," I glanced over at Natsuki who was now trying to hide her deep blush behind a curtain of her long hair.

"And the general?" I asked.

"Disappeared. My guess is that she took quite a number from the rebel girl," I grinned into my tea cup, _yes indeed, _"and once she was restrained, fled in hopes of recovering on her own. The General never liked revealing herself to anybody. So my guess is that she will probably return once she's healed or found a new mask."

"Probably?" I have no desire of returning another mask to myself. "What if the General is dead?"

Deni shifted uncomfortably, "then she is dead."

I nodded my head. "I will be taking over from here. Have the prisoner moved to a better room befitting a diplomatic prisoner. One closer to the General's quarters would be best. I will be using it for my own usage."

"Hai, Kaichou-sama."

"I will have a few words with the prisoner. You are dismissed."

"Hai." And then it was just us two. The way it should always have been.

"So how did you escape anyway?" I asked still sipping my tea. She grinned.

"Well, I think Mikoto went to go get food. The other guy was dumb enough to ask me out."

"Oh?" I raised my brow, "what did you tell him?"

Her grin broadened, "I politely declined."


	8. Now What?

Now what?

I am here and you are there. If I listen close enough I can convince myself that what I'm hearing is your breathing. But it's not. You're room is several rooms away behind a large office and heavy metal doors. Still to you I am chained, or rather, I am chained to this damn bed. I don't know if you did it as some sick and twisted form of standard procedure or as some cruel and elaborate tease. Either way it's agitating.

My bed covers are starting to slip down and I have to fight against the bonds holding me to the headboard to try and cover myself back up again. It's torment. Perhaps if I listen close enough I can convince myself that what I'm hearing is you laughing at me.

As it was my hands are tied in more ways than just this. You are still the enemy, but you are also my best friend, and the love of my life. I am at a lost as to what I should do. So I simply ask the darkness, "Now What?"

"Now we play," the darkness seductively offered back.

"I could never match you in your games," I seriously replied. I didn't mean to kill the fun but I was too deep in thought to join in on her tease.

"Ara, Natsuki is too serious," even then I could tell that her tone had little humor left in it. The bed shifted as she crawled in beside me and rested her head on my arm. "I was hoping to forget that I was hopelessly lost."

"hmm," I sighed leaning my head onto hers. "Ne, Shizuru?"

"Hmm," her arms wrapped around me.

"Why?" She tensed slightly, her arms gripping tighter to me, "Shizuru?" but still she did not answer. I raised my head as best I could to look at her.

"Natsuki…" she breathed out. "It's complicated." I furrowed my brows and growled. _Complicated? That's such bull shit._ But I didn't want to argue with her now. I was too tired and there was something just wrong with reprimanding someone while helplessly chained to a bed. So I released the anger with another sigh and let it go. For now.

Complicated, she always made things so damn complicated. Like that time I asked her why she wasalways smiling.

"It's complicated," she had sighed as she clutched onto her knees with that damn plastered smile that never left. I raised my brow.

"Do you like it?"

"No, not really," she answered right off, the smile never leaving her face.

"So then why…?"

"I told you it's complicated. MY parents—" Her voice was more stern but her mask never shifted.

"You shouldn't do it. You should just let them know what's up." I was getting agitated by her calm.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me innocently as though I had just shared a stupid joke that she had to politely smile at.

"Why are you so damn scared? Just frown when you want to, laugh when you want to and, damn it, smile only if you mean it. Your parents can go fuck themselves if they think otherwise."

Her red eyes burned angrily at me, but the mask never left. "Natsuki doesn't understand. There is nothing more vulgar than showing people how you truly feel."

"Fuck people! Fuck your stuck up father and prissy ass mother! Fuck them all! Nobody is controlling you!"

"Natsuki should refrain from yelling, it's vulgar."

"And fuck you too! Fuck Vulgar! I'm fucking swearing all over the fucking place and you're fucking complaining because I raised my damn voice! I'll yell if I damn well want to! You should just fuck everything and scream out sometime!"

"What's the point in that—"

"Come on bitch! You let all these fucking nobody pricks control you and it's so damn retarded! I guess you really are just some god damn rich prissy ass chick! Yeah your eyes look like they want to kick my ass, well then why don't you just drop that damn smile and hit me already—!" *Smack!!*

My cheek stung and I stared wide eyed in silence at the wall. I looked over at her who was now standing, jaw clenched, eyes ablaze and heavily breathing. We stared at each other in silence until the sting of the slap finally faded. I softened my gaze upon her.

"See, wasn't that better," I whispered. She lowered her hand and I watched as her angry eyes started to clear and her heavy breathing seemed to slow. I smiled at her and for a moment we looked deep into each other's eyes, then we burst out into laughter.

"See Shizuru, it's really simple."

* * *

Why do you always ask me that?

I quickly made my way back to my room. It was dangerous to go there, I shouldn't have, but whenever it came to her there was no such thing as logic or reason. It was as though my superego was too busy ogling my mental image of her leaving my id in free reign. It was dangerous to say the least. But in all truth the reason for my hasty retreat had little to do with the prospect of the coming day, but more so with that damn question of hers. _Why indeed._

I don't know why I do what I do. All I know is that I am a well trained machine. Raised to perform specific functions and malfunctioning when considering going astray; a beautiful and polite machine, nothing more, nothing less.

I sat behind the General's desk, waiting for Deni to report in like he was trained to do. She makes everything seem so simple but really it isn't. This isn't about smiling, this isn't about keeping a puppy, or even just meeting up with a long lost friend, this is about politics and what the world is already expecting of me, what my father is expecting of me. I knew Natsuki would be waiting for an answer from me and I knew she wasn't one to just let things go. _I wish I could tell her that everything is going to be alright. The troops are being called back, equality will reign true and she and I can be left alone. This would have been so much easier if she wasn't the rebel leader._

"Kaichou-sama," Deni stood by the door to my office.

"Please have Minagi-han returned to the first sector," I smiled, "oh and have Masashi Takeda brought in for questioning."

"Why not question both of them," he asked. I smiled.

"Only one is necessary." I already knew what happened and quite frankly there was no way I'd be able to do anything to Mikoto even if that had been my intention. But the bottom line was that I needed her out of here before she spotted Natsuki. From what Natsuki was telling me it seems as though she hadn't recognized her. Takeda was another issue all together. He made to leave but then stopped and turned back to face me.

"Kaichou-sama, oujo-sama, I have known you for years since you were but a baby girl." He looked into my eyes before quickly looking away. "That is the girl, from before, is it not?" For a moment I stopped breathing, making sure to leave my smile carefully in place.

"Ara? What girl does Deni-han speak of?"

He let out a sigh. "The General was always a bit more reckless but never any less calculated and precise. The girl, she can be dangerous to one's standing. Surely others may come to realize as well. I'm sure the General understood this." He looked back at me again, eyes more determined to look into mine. "As I'm sure Kaichou-sama understands this, or not, but please all I ask, is that you be careful."

"Is that a threat, Deni-han?" I raised my brow.

"Never, oujo-sama," he smiled, "merely an old man's anxiety."

"I appreciate the concern, all though I do think it is a bit unnecessary and overstepped."

"I apologize…but your mother, lady Viola," he grinned, "had always asked me to look after you, and that is all that I am doing. Please forgive an old man's unease," he bowed his head and left.

Once the door was shut I put down the empty cup of tea and buried my face in my hands. _He knows, he knows. What is he going to do?_ I felt myself starting to hyperventilate at all the possible catastrophe's that began to press upon my mind. _Worse still, he said others would come to realize the same. Did that mean that he already told someone, or perhaps I have been reckless? But when would I have slipped._ Viola. _He knows that I am Viola. Then all along, he found her tied to the bed, he recognized her, he's been playing along. Did he also know it was her when she was captured? Who else knows?_ That was my biggest concern.

"Kaichou-sama?" I snapped my head up and quickly smiled at the man in front of me. He looked a bit concerned at first but settled immediately once I smiled.

"Ara, Takeda-han, I didn't even hear you come in." This was the last prick I wanted to deal with right now but it would be impolite to send him away right after summoning him.

"You, uh, wanted to see me?" _No I don't want to see you, ever._

"Yes, it seems as though you were one of the ones sent to escort the prisoner to the conference with the council. Is that correct?" He nervously nodded his head. "You do realize that that is a serious problem because it was under your watch that allowed the prisoner to initially escape?" He gulped but didn't say anything and stared down at the floor. _Coward, look at me! You never deserved Natsuki. To think you even tried. Don't make me laugh!_

"Um, she, uh, used some kind of underhanded trick, to uh, catch me off guard. It was all done with clever trickery. Yes, that's it, she must have tricked me with some sort of foul spell because she knew she wouldn't be able to defeat me on even ground." He held his head high at this but still avoided looking me in the eye. As Natsuki would so eloquently put it_, what a fucking dumb ass._

"I shall send you back to the first sector, where I'm sure councilman Nagi-han would be pleased to clear you of such dastardly curses that the rebel leader has laid upon you." His eyes briefly narrowed as though he had just received a blow to his gut. I'm sure it was a direct hit to his proud, but I could care less. I wanted him out of here for a long time. "That is all, Masashi-han."


	9. I Can Always Tell

I can always tell when you're upset.

She sat straight in her chair, that calm ever present smile on her lips. She was graceful and slow in all her motions, but not so much that it was drawn out. It tested ones patience to watch her slowly and quietly drink her tea. Especially in a room filled with anxious soldiers waiting to hear their master's command. It was her eyes that spoke volumes against her calculated motions.

They passed around the room filled with uncertainty, carefully, unnoticeably to the untrained eye, but I saw it all. I stood before her in chains, _how odd,_ watching her carefully; the unease she felt slowly growing onto me. _What was going on? _

She finally spoke as she set down her tea, "It seems my presence is required back in the upper echelon," she chuckled, not quite as amused as she let on. "However, no one shall press further into the lower sectors until I am able to return," I glared at her. That meant she was planning on continuing. "This is a delicate matter and I want to lead it myself. It would also help to bring the prisoner before the council for proper… judgment," did she hesitate? A stranger listening would have succumbed to observer's forgiveness, instantly forgetting that it happened, but I was no stranger. _What the hell was going on?_

I shifted from one foot to the next as I stared her down. The others were silent watching the exchange. _What are you doing Shizuru!? What are you thinking?!_ I wished she could have heard me but damn it, we were not telepaths. I could also tell that the others were wondering why I was even there when none of what had been said so far had been directed at me.

"That is all for now. Lieutenant," Deni stiffened at the sudden use of the title, "I would like you and the prisoner to stay for a little while longer. The rest of you are dismissed. I expect everything ready to go by tomorrow morning." They saluted their leader and left.

As soon as the door closed Deni spoke, "Oujo-sama, why are you being summoned?" The concern was clear in his tone, but I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the way he was familiar and…well uncomfortable.

"Who is on night watch?" She asked, clearly avoiding the question that I had wanted answers to as well.

"Me."

"Really," she raised her brow, "since when? I don't recall that being your post."

"As lieutenant I am responsible for my men and their failures. I saw it fitting to take up the least sought after post since Takeda and Minagi's failure in regards to the prisoner. After what happened, I assumed you would find it as a suitable arrangement." I locked eyes with him as a strange look glossed over them. _Was it disgust? Contempt? Recognition?...knowing. He knows something._ I looked back at Shizuru trying to convey to her my panic. She refused to meet eyes with me.

"Who was on call the first few nights?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Masashi Takeda."

She turned her chair so that she was facing the back wall of the office. She was trying to hide from me. That was the only way Shizuru would ever turn her back to anyone, in fact I think I'm the only one she'd ever done that to. It usually happened when she was trying to suppress the profanity that her eyes would so clearly scream out in distress. _Pfft, _and she was always reprimanding me for swearing, she did it too from time to time, just deep behind that smiling mask of hers. I never understood how that would make it any different_. _Either way, it was never a good sign.

"Deni-han, please remove the chains from the prisoner. I will be summoning you again so please stay nearby." She looked over at him and the two shared a momentary glance of understanding that didn't go unnoticed by me. _He definitely knows._

"Hai." He bowed and did as he was told. Once they were alone Shizuru slowly turned back to me and was chewing her bottom lip. If she didn't seem so distressed I would have probably been able to better admire how cute she looked right now.

I remember the first time she gave me that look. It was in our earlier days together, and I don't mean when we first met, together, I mean when we were together, together. It was a really awkward situation if I do say so myself.

Shizuru had her finger intertwined with mine as she pulled me forward, a dangerous glint in her eyes. I should have turned and ran away but somehow that single finger pulling me along had more hold over me than if she had used her whole hand. Another warning sign was the large house that was coming into view that I knew had her family name engraved onto a small plaque on the gate. I had been to her house hundreds of times but that look told me that this time was going to be different. And part of me said it wasn't a good idea, but the other part said who cares I'm going to enjoy it any way.

She skipped along faster and pulled me closer to her once we passed the door way. She leaned forward and slipped her arms around my neck. I could feel her breath on my lips before she smiled and tore away from me. She gave me a wink before racing away and disappearing down the hall. I stood motionless for a few seconds in the foyer still flush from her tease. The sound of her distant giggling snapped me out of my trance and I chased after the elusive melody.

When I turned down the hall she stood there leaning against the wall waiting for me. She smiled before turning to walk off again, this time swaying her hips seductively as she went. She paused and looked back at me before bolting again and I followed suit. She led me along corridors, through connecting rooms, dodging maids in the kitchen, laundry room, library, everywhere. She went up the spiraling stairs flying past her bedroom where I had initially thought this chase would lead. When we came to the end of the hall crowned in French double doors, she stopped suddenly and turned around. I didn't expect her to halt so abruptly and she leapt onto me as I plowed into her. Her legs and arms wrapped tightly around me as we burst through the doors and stumbled onto the floor. She rolled me onto my back with her straddled over my waist and bent down to catch my lips in a heated kiss. My hand slid up under her shirt pulling her body closer to me, fighting every urge not to rip her clothes off right then and there, when someone clearing their throat caught our attention.

I snapped my head back, instantly regretting that action as I slammed my head into the floor. I cursed under my breath while she quickly leapt off of me and stared with a horrified expression at whoever had interrupted us. I looked up from where I lay and looked up at a woman wearing a violet kimono, graying black hair and deep brown eyes like stones that looked down at me. I swallowed hard knowing none of the maids would wear such an expensive kimono, nor would any of them look down at her with such a stone face that could only be matched by Shizuru's own mask at its best.

"Okaasan…" Shizuru whispered, effectively removing the brown orbs from weighing down on me. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was small and timid. Nothing like I had ever heard from her. Usually she was so strong and sure, her mask making it so that you'd believe that whatever happened was part of her plot. But now as I looked away from her mother to her where she stood, it looked like she was trying to disappear into the wall behind her.

"I believe it is me who needs to be asking this." Her mother's voice was cold, revealing nothing of what she was thinking, and it scared the crap out of me, the thick accent of the Kyoto district doing little to make it any friendlier. I still lay on the floor unsure of what I should do, too scared that if I moved to get up I would draw her attention back to me.

"I wanted to make sure the house chores were being attended to in preparation for tomorrows event," she kept her face straight, and if not for my presence still sprawled across the floor it would have sounded like a sincere concern. There was a small unreadable glint in her mother's dark eyes as though in warning that she knew that Shizuru was lying, obviously.

"I was feeling ill and decided to come home early. Never did I think to find my daughter bursting through my door," _Wait!_ _Her door! As in, her room?_ I looked around the master suite and felt my insides tighten at the realization, "with…._her_," her eyes immediately dropped back down to me. At that moment Shizuru and I locked eyes. She chewed her lip and looked at me with pleading eyes, they were telling me to run. So I did.

I asked her about why she straight up lied to her mother like that sometime after the incident, when she was finally able to sneak out again, and she told me that her mother would have been angrier if she cowered down or faltered in the explanation. Made no sense to me but I never really had a mother so I who was I to argue? She didn't say much else about it, but we never went to her house again.

* * *

I can always tell when you're concerned.

"I'm not running if that's what you want from me." She had her arms crossed over her chest, stubborn emeralds locked onto mine. I tapped my finger nervously on the desk before releasing my lip and sitting up straight again.

"Natsuki…I…"

"No. I'm not leaving. I have a mission to finish hear." The words stung a bit but I did my best to appear unfazed. So I did what I usually do to turn around the situation to hide my hurt, "Ara? And I thought Natsuki was here for me," I put up my best fake pout hoping it covered the real one.

"Wh-what? Of course I'm here for you, but I was captured for a reason before I even knew you were here!"

"Natsuki Ikezu, you don't want to see me."

"Idiot, stop fooling around this is serious." _I am being serious._ I smiled which seemed to irritate her more. "I don't like it when you smile like that," she turned away hiding a coming blush, "I only like to see your real one. It'salotmorebeautiful."

"What was that last part?" I had heard it just fine despite her mumbling, but I had to tease her back before she caught sight of my own forming blush, and this time I smiled for real. Once she realized that, her intense gaze at the wall shifted over to me and her eyes softened. "Idiot," she smiled back.

"So why don't you tell me what's going on." _Always straight to the point aren't you._

"Well, I received a 'polite' request to return with you and pause the campaign in the mean while."

"So what's the problem?"

"I received the request but a day after I sent Takeda-han home to Nagi. He's a very devious little man, and probably the biggest threat on the council."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Takeda was on night watch in the security room." She looked at me as though she were a confused puppy. I would have squealed in delight if not for the gravity of the situation. Then reality hit her, "are you saying that he…saw…"

"It's uncertain as of yet. But I have a bad feeling."


End file.
